Particular embodiments generally relate to providing travel destinations. Travelers often visit different websites to learn about various destinations when planning a trip, such as a vacation. Also, travelers can search for airfare, hotels, and other things that need to be purchased for a trip. The amount of information on the Internet is significant and can be overwhelming, and a user cannot possibly find all relevant and useful information efficiently in a short amount of time. For a traveler, determining where to go is complicated by the wealth of information scattered on the Internet.